The TDIFF Page - Galaxy's Total Drama Island
The Island Chronicles is a Total Drama Island reimagining competition story. Written by, Jordan Overview The Island Chronicles sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win $100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris. About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continues until two players remain in the game. Then they’ll fight once more in order to win the ultimate prize and status. Contestants Beth ''(The Wannabe) ''- Born and raised on a farm, Beth is a sweet girl who loves her Ma and Pa and they love her back even more. She wants everybody else to love her, too. Just ask the students at her school. In an effort to make friends, Beth constantly makes a fool of herself in front of the whole school, but is completely oblivious as to what she's doing wrong. The problem is, Beth knows how to bond with cows and chickens, but she doesn't know how to socialize with humans. It doesn't help that her closest sibling is Big Bertha (a pig she's raised since a piglet). Big Bertha has oodles of barn yard friends, so Beth tries to emulate Bertha's social skills, but they don't always translate to the human world. Where Beth does excel is the Arts. She's bursting with creativity. She received the Art Achievement of the Year Award for her full-scale replica of the Sphinx, made out of glue, elbow macaroni, and felt. When Beth isn't socializing or creating, she's crushing on someone. The boys at her school usually know she likes them because she'll follow them around like an orphaned puppy and make them poster sized homemade valentines with pictures of unicorns running down the beach. They try telling her they're not interested, but that doesn't stop tenacious B. She just thinks they're being shy. Bridgette '' (The Soulful Surfer) '' - Bridgette grew up in a small west coast town and it shows. She was surfing before she could walk and when she walks, the other surfers can't help but to check her out. She may be as pretty as a daisy, but she's only coordinated on the waves. On land, she's kind of klutzy. She's been responsible for more than a few wipeouts on her surf team (and they were all on land!). Luckily she's also got a healing touch. Bridgette's strongest attributes are her sense of humor and her creativity. She's a pretty laid back, go-with-the-flow girl, who's best friend is her mom. They both love flowers, crystals, and everything else that is part of Mother Nature's beautiful bounty. Bridgette's mom is proud of her not only because she's a giving person, but she's also on the honor roll at school. Bridgette signed up for The Island Chronicles because she always tries to open herself up to new opportunities. She's already kite surfed off the coast of Peru, helped build houses in a third world country, and spent a summer making rugs in a Monastery in Nepal. Bridgette's goal is to keep the vibe flowing a goodly way. That's why she volunteers at the local animal sanctuary. Everyone there loves her, and truly believes that not only does she understand animals, but that she can communicate with them. She's known as the "budgie whisperer." Bridgette hopes that her time on The Island Chronicles will spread the message of body surfing and cosmic love to a larger audience. right|150px Cody '' (The Nerdy Chick Magnet) '' - Cody's an only child from the suburbs who's been spoiled all his life. While his ample allowance easily buys him every trend-setting, techno-gadget, teen-savvy accessory required to be on the "cutting edge of cool", he cannot buy the personality required to back it up. Despite spending most of his time in the local mall (since that's the best place to study teams in the throes of "being cool") none of its helped his cause. Unfortunately, Cody doesn't know any of this. He thinks of himself as the coolest-kid-in-all-of-the-burbs (his words). At his prep school, Upper Crust College, he is considered pretty cool (but that's only in a select group of guys who belong to the Albert Einstein Fan Club- i.e. all geekier than Cody.) So while he brags about knowing the "cool code" (he doesn't) and has devoted his whole life to studying it and mastering it (not really) and totally scores it with the ladies (all myth and no legend), his real strengths are in the maths and sciences, which isn't exactly your typical "cool kid" skill set. Cody's confident he can "swing" with the cool kids at The Island Chronicles (his words, clearly!) His only concern: whether the cafeteria will be providing the four essential food groups. Just to be safe, he's bringing a doctor's note, because it's hard to be cool while you worry about the hypoglycemic index in your diet. right|150px Courtney '' (The Overachiever) '' - Courtney is very excited to be a part of The Island Chronicles. She thinks it's the perfect stepping-stone on her path to greatness. She's a huge fan of competition. She's already a published author having written the award-winning book Total Triumph for Teens. Courtney has immense respect for anyone in authority; parents, teachers, the local crossing guard. In return, they all think she's a really sweet girl. She puts on a good face after all. Courtney also prides herself on politeness and courtesy because you'll never know who you'll meet on your way up the ladder of success, and Courtney plans to reach the top! While she feels strongly that we need rules in society for it to run smoothly, she also believes that you need to break the rules to get things done (or win). The theory is most evident that her bedroom is covered with trophies, ribbons, and plaques. She has never lost anything in her life. Her motto is "If you can't come in first don't come in at all." This is why she joined The Island Chronicles, she feels it's a smaller version of the world. If she can win there than it proves she can win in life, which she already has, so she'll definitely win there - but still she'd like the $100,000 to prove it. When asked if she looks forward in meeting new friends as part if the experience, Courtney said she already has enough friends. right|150px DJ '' (The Gentle Giant) '' - DJ moved from Jamaica when he was four years old, but still has a lot of the island left in him. The most prominent is his chill island-itude. He may be huge, but he's not out to hurt anybody. Just as long as you don't say anything about his Momma - in which case he'll loose his gentleness real quick. The only thing this Jamaican-born Canadian loves as much as his Momma is a spicy roti and getting his dance on. DJ loooves to groove. He may be a big boy, but this homey rolls like Captain Sensitivo. His football coach wishes he had more of The Eye of The Tiger since his inner softie can really get in the way of pounding the competition into the dust, but that's not DJ's style. He prefers to chill and be chilled. DJ never had plans to be on TV either, but when the producers of The Island Chronicles spotted him pushing a row of eighty shopping carts across the parking lot at his part time grocery job they HAD to have this young giant on their show. Now that he's onboard, DJ wants to win the prize money so that he can fulfill his Momma's wish and move back home to Jamaica. DJ is a good son. He's also a good friend and the kind of guy you want on your team. right|150px Duncan '' (The Juvenile Delinquent) '' - Duncan comes from a long line of cops. His dad is a cop. His mom is a cop. His uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are cops. Like them, Duncan spends lots of time in police stations. The trouble is, Duncan feels more comfortable on the 'opposite side of the law', so his police station visits usually include a jail cell and a parole officer. Duncan's been getting into trouble since he could get his hands on anything that wasn't his. He bounced from school to school, racking up suspensions and expulsions -- and this was all pre-kindergarten! Yeah, Duncan is one tough costumer. He also has street smarts and isn't afraid to use them. While the Principals don't share his philosophy that breaking into the school's office in the middle of the night to doctor your report card is an innovative way to improve your grade-point-average, Duncan feels it illustrated entrepreneurial skills. Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that under all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart. When Duncan isn't incarcerated or at a Parole Officer's appointment he looks for ways to curb his boredom - like signing up for The Island Chronicles. Duncan figured it couldn't be much worse than 'the yard' at the Detention Center, and, who knows, it could be fun to mess with some heads. It's not like he's doing anything else this summer. right|150px Eva '' (The Female Bully) '' - Eva moved from a small village in Europe when she was only seven years old. The local kids were eager to pick on the "new girl", but never stood a chance. Eva has been kickboxing since she was three. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. She's also done stunts for a few action movies including Undercover Youngster and Wolverine Teen. Although her stunt work keeps her busy, Eva's parents make sure she still has time for school. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that sometimes her temper gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters, and liars! If she spots one, you know she's gonna set them straight. Her gym teacher recalls one time when Eva (his All Star Player of the Field Hockey Team) caught the other team cheating during the playoffs. Until then, he'd never seen a person crush a puck with their bare hands and eat the goalie net. It's too bad because that he thinks Eva would make a good leader if only she could control that temper of hers. Which is ironic because her goal is to be a leader one day. Her heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. Eva joined The Island Chronicles because she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper- and if anyone doesn't think so, then maybe they'd like to step outside so she can rearrange their thinking for them! right|150px Ezekiel '' (The Homeschooled Guy) '' - Ezekiel is really really REALLY excited to be on The Island Chronicles. He doesn't usually get a chance to hang out with real, live kids. (He's used to the 3D ones he sees on TV). That's because his parents (both Home Ecenomic teachers) think that it's best for their child to... "only be exposed to the finest sorts of people, and receive the highest standard of education." That's why Ezekiel's homeschooled. The only reason Ezekiel's parents signed him up for The Island Chronicles is because their family doctor was concerned about his Vitamin-D Deficiency, so they were instructed to get him out of the house and into fresh air. Now he has to learn to be around other kids for the first time in his life. He's looking forward to this experiment (an experience with a socially useless guinea pig). The last time Ezekiel was in public was when he competed in the National Spelling Bee Challenge. He asked the third place girl if she weighed "enough" and told the second place guy that he'd pretty good looking if he wasn't so dirty. Both runners up swore at him in different languages. Ezekiel knows because he speaks 8 languages himself. The only he hasn't mastered is 'teenspeak', which explains why his boasting to the runners-up that they were just jealous because he won the Spelling Bee and 'licked' their butts, which got Ezekiel the biggest 'kicking' of his life. While Ezekiel may excel at every subject in home-schooling, only time will tell if he can handle the curriculum at The Island Chronicles's 'School of Hard Knocks'. right|150px Geoff '' (The Life of the Party) '' - Geoff grown up in a party town or the west coast. Spring break, long weekends, summertime - people came from all around to party in his town. Because of that, Geoff learned at a young age how to really party. REALLY. He's the oldest of five brothers, so he feels it's his duty to show them how to party the right way. Thanks to his bohemian parents (who met, married, and conceived Geoff on a beach) Geoff has chillaxin' party-hearty DNA in his blood. At school, he's everybody's buddy. He's the star quarterback on his high school football team and after they won last season's playoffs, the lock room had to be rebuilt from the ground up after a three-day-party-fest. Geoff's goal is to take a bit out of life and chew it until there's nothing left but seeds that he can scatter into the wind to start the whole party cycle of life all over again. His eventual plan is to be a party organizer. He thinks that would be the most AWESOME job ever. He can't even imagine how much fun that would be - and he would totally ROCK at it, too. He just wants everybody to get along and chill out. Although, he usually hangs with the cool crowd, he's no snob. Geoff will party with anybody who's interested in partying. He likes everybody for whatever it is that they can bring to the table (or party). Geoff enjoys spending time at the beach, camping, or anywhere else a party could be had. That's why Geoff auditioned for The Island Chronicles, because it basically includes all his favorite things... people, camping, and parties. right|150px Gwen '' (The Weird Goth Girl) '' - The daughter of a single mom, Gwen was a latch-key kid who grew up taking care of her kid brother. That's cool with Gwen, because she likes helping out her Mom, and has tons of fun with her brother, too. Like the time they put a bunch of beef bouillon cubes into the Community Pool. (At least the neighbourhood dogs were happy!. The only other thing that Gwen is passionate about is her art. She can lose herself in her sketch pad for hours and her favorite hobby is going downtown on the weekends and people watch. She's been told she's talented and hopes to make a career out of it one day. Gwen's the loner of her school, by choice. She doesn't need to hang out with a bunch of dorks just to feel better about herself and the last thing she'd do is follow a trend. In fact, she wishes she never auditioned for The Island Chronicles in the first place. She did it on a dare (to humour her brother) because she never thought they'd pick her. But now that she's been cast she figures she might as well make the most of it. Her plan is to play this thing out to the end just to prove what morons they really are. Besides, if she wins the $100,000 it would sure make life easier for her Mom. Gwen may seem tough as nails on the outside, but when it comes to her family, she's as soft as... well, a marshmallow! right|150px Harold '' (The Dweeb with Mad Skills) '' - Told that he'd never walk again due to a bad allergic reaction to Gummi-Slugs, Harold's a survivor. (He has no problem with other Gummi products). He has earned the most badges of any hid at Possum Scouts. That includes one for fire-building and troll-wrestling (okay, he made that one up). He has an older brother and a kid sister and both of them think he's kind of weird. He's okay with that. He thinks being weird is a badge of honor - actually he embroidered his own badge for 'weirdness'. At least he's not some lemming like everybody else. His classmates call him dorky, but he's confident that won't be the case on The Island Chronicles. Hidden in that bike rack he calls a body, he's got some unexpected wicked skills that will come in very handy in the woods. His love of medieval fantasy literature and intense scout training makes him the guy to have on your team. Harold believes in believing in yourself - no matter what people say about you, or what they're throwing at you, you've got to stay strong. His big brother calls him an over-exaggerating melodramatic fret-bucket - but that's HIS opinion. Although there was that one time he stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for 13 hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. Since he is pure of heart and strong of will, this noble warrior will go far (he has to, because he's already embroidered a badge that says so). right|150px Heather '' (The Queen Bee) '' - Heather has it all - looks, brains, talent - she could go on and on, but why talk about something that is so obvious! Heather likes to keep busy with extra curricular activities. (Read: Be the center of attention and hog the spotlight.) She's School President (after several ballot boxes for her opponents mysteriously ended up in the boys urinals). She's Head Cheerleader (but only attends rallies where the Year Book Photographer is present). She's Head of the Year Book Committee (to ensure that "said photographer" includes only her best shots, and also to ban photos of anyone she hates). She's President of the Debate Team, (because she loves to argue) but will only debate issues of personal interest (i.e. did you see Susie's new haircut? Can everyone say: "80's perm-gone-wrong?") Heather is a winner at everything and can do anything she sets her mind to because she doesn't have to worry about pesky things like morals, ethics or scruples getting in the way. Her credo is "Why put off until tomorrow what someone else can do for you today." The only place Heather is out-ranked is at home. She has an evil younger brother, Damien, who enjoys torturing Heather by booby-trapping her room and putting glue in her hair conditioner. Heather would be mortified if the audience discovered her deep dark secret, but the producers has heard from reliable sources (her brother) that she used to be a fat, brace-faced, pimply, style-challenged junior high reject; something she overcompensates for now with a mean veneer and lots of makeup. Heather hopes that her experience on The Island Chronicles will open more doors for her so she can eventually attain her long-term goal of ruling Europe. right|150px Izzy '' (The Psycho) '' - Izzy has been described by those who know her as a "wingnut," a "psycho hosebeast," and "some kind of crazy." For as long as she can remember, she's been a big fan of "the witching hour." Her parents once awoke at midnight to find year year old Izzy shaking the bars of her crib and howling at the full moon. They soothed her back to sleep with her favourite lullabies - horror movie soundtracks; the only music that relaxes her. Being around Izzy is like being on a roller coaster - one that hasn't been inspected for safety. Some of her favorite pastimes include impersonating her parents friends, burning things and making up stuff that scares the crap out of people. There's no rhyme or reason to what Izzy does. For instance, a guy from her school remembers when Izzy stalked him for a whole week because she had a major crush on him. He also remembers how a week later she changed her mind and threw him in a sewer. When Izzy heard about the The Island Chronicles auditions, she camped outside a producer's front door for three weeks until he agreed to cast her on the show. She now has a restraining order against her and she can't come within two miles of his house. Izzy is willing to do whatever it takes to survive eight weeks of camp and is definitely one to watch. She'll definitely make the highlight reel! right|150px Justin '' (The Jaw-Dropper) '' - From the moment Justin was born, he was a vision of loveliness. He was a test tube baby and his mother paid handsomely for that test tube. Justin has always been a looker. As a child, old ladies lined up to pinch those magnificent cheeks. This led to him becoming a successful child model and he hasn't stopped working since. His fifth grade teacher had to send him to the principal's office just so the rest of the class could get some work done. His only crime was looking so darn good. Justin's bone structure is currently being studied by the Italian branch of the Center for the Analysis of Breathtaking Features. He's a straight-A student, but there is a doubt to whether he earned a single one of those grades. Truly, Justin is more than a pretty face. He also has washboard abs. No, seriously, Justin is a good guy and volunteers at a retirement home. Those old ladies still try to pinch his cheeks. People just feel compelled to give Justin stuff for free so he doesn't have to work for a living like other mortals. For this reason, Justin will donate his winnings to his favourite charity, the Unattractive Looking People Wish Foundation. No one knows why he auditioned for The Island Chronicles and no one really cares...they are just soooo glad he did. Katie '' (The Thin Sweetheart) '' - Katie was raised in the small town of Twig Harbour - see Sadie's bio. Actually, if you want to know anything about Katie, just see Sadie's bio. They know absolutely everything about each other. And why not? They're practically the same person. Katie thinks the experience on The Island Chronicles is going to be great for both of them. It'll really bring them closer together as friends, although it's hard to imagine how that's humanly possible since they already do EVERYTHING together. They even have the same summer job. Every summer they make their own ice cream and sell it at the pier. Their most popular flavour is Spumindi Lauper. (That's because Katie - just like Sadie - has a ginormous passion for all things 80s!) It was actually Sadie's idea to start their own business. While Katie thinks with her heart, Sadie thinks with her head. Together, they complete each other. If Katie starts a sentence, Sadie is sure to finish. They love all the same things, including each other. Katie loves to sew and makes all of their outfits from scratch (that's right, she sews Sadie's clothes too - duh! how else could they match?) Katie and her best pal Sadie love to stay positive and are too busy being creative to let anything bother them. And thank goodness, because if it did, their sweet little hearts couldn't take it. LeShawna '' (The Ghetto Sister with Attitude) '' - Leshawna is one bootyliscious shortie! She is large and in charge and everyone else might as well pack it up and go home "cause she came to win." She is as street smart as they come but put her in the woods and the girl is like a fish out of the water. Back home she can often be found strutting the halls at her school, rolling with her girlfriends and giving anyone who throws attitude her way all kinds of trouble. While most know better than to be gettin' all up in her bizness, there's always some clown who didn't get the memo. What Leshawna lacks in social graces, she more than makes up for in community service. She's a natural born leader, so she's always on the look out for troubled teens, which is why she volunteers three times a week at The Community Centre. To them, Leshawna's like a big sister. It's a role she enjoys since she wants to make sure they stay out of trouble and off the streets. And like her highschool homies, her surrogate siblings learned pretty quick that they can't pull one over on their Big Sistah! When one of them used her do-rag-as-a-dish-rag, Leshawna taught him the valuable lesson of how to check himself before he wrecked himself. But underneath all that attitude lurks a heart of gold, which is why Leshawna auditioned for The Island Chronicles. She wanted to be a role model for kinds on the street and show that anyone can win if they give it their all. Trouble is, there ain't no street in the wilderness - just lots of trees and tons of mosquitoes. But Leshawna is excited to see how she'll go from "the hood" to "the wood"...and hey, now that she's here, she's here to win, y'all! Leshawna would just like to say that she represents and she's not ABOUT to go home early. right|150px Lindsay '' (The Hilarious Dumb Blonde) '' - Lindsay is proof that life is easier when you're drop dead gorgeous, but to be fair, mother nature balanced things by making her as sharp as a frosted cupcake. She's also a Daddy's girl and Daddy makes a lot of money. When he's not spending time taking care of his vintage Ferrari, he lavishes his "little chipmunk" with whatever her heart desires. Lindsay's Sweet Sixteen party cost more than your house. Lindsay doesn't have much in the way of plans for her future. She just wants to spend all of her waking hours prettying herself up for any cute guy who's willing to give her all of his attention. Her hobbies include primping, preening, plucking and posing in any nearby mirror to make sure she's still stunning. Lindsay also loves to chat on the phone, on-line or to whoever will listen. Generally speaking, anything that isn't too demanding for her brain. Lindsay is surprisingly athletic - MVP on her high school gymnastic teams (and she looks sooo cute in the outfit!). Her team-mates have to admit that Lindsay's not just pretty - she's pretty nice too (like a can of soda, sugary sweet and effervescent). Because of this, her mother fears Lindsay will be taken advantage of by "stronger" personalities. Usually Lindsay doesn't like things like "work," or "dirt," or "working in the dirt," but when she found out about the auditions for The Island Chronicles she couldn't resist being on TV so that her gorgeousness could be shared with millions of people. If nothing else, Lindsay is generous. right|150px Noah '' (The Sarcastic Know-it-All) '' - Ever since Noah was in diapers and examining the nutritional content of his pablum ingredients, his parents knew they had a child genius in their midst. Noah is a child prodigy with IQ readings off the charts, but the only numbers Noah is proud of are the high scores of his video game competitions. He's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the Secret twelfh Level of Dragon Assassin. His heroes are Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor from the game Kosmic Kaos. With his multiweaponed-fantasyland survival skills, he auditioned to The Island Chronicles in hopes to apply those skills to the real world. While he's not remotely coordinated or athletic, Noah is clever enough to come up with remarkable theories of why he should sit this one out, should he be asked to participate in anything that involves more than mental acuity. He learned that one in gym class. He may have an active mind, but he sure likes to sit. He includes that as one of his favorite hobbies, along with lying down and occasionally leaning. He knows he'll take a lot of heat for being the egghead nerd of the group, so he intends to beat them to the punch by unleashing an arsenal of sarcastic digs and put downs. He's got a sharp mind and plans on doing a lot of cutting. Being the runt of a nine-sibling litter, Noah has found a way to use brains over brawn with clever manipulation. He never got picked on in the schoolyard because he knew how to draft some lunkhead into smashing somebody's face if they got too close. right|150px Owen '' (The Bundle of Joy) '' - Owen's one big lovable tub of fun. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he has more optimism than an arena full of Maple Leafs fans during the play-offs. Being the youngest of three boys really takes the pressure off of Owen having to do anything with his life. And since he's "the baby" of the family, his parents let him do whatever he wants - which isn't usually much. Unless scratching yourself and eating things that make crunchy sounds count. In that case Owen's an over-achiever. If there's one thing that Owen likes more than anything else, it's his own smells and sounds. He really gets fired up about the things that come out of his own body. (Let's just say it's safest to keep him away from open flames after a bean chilli cookout.) As a child, he once shoved his head into a fish bowl just to see if it would fit and got stuck. (He did it again last week to see if the same thing would happen. It did.) Regardless of his faults (and there are many) Owen's got a lot of heart. He doesn't care who you are, if you like to party he'll be your best bud. Owen's friends know him as "The-guy-who-will-do-anything-on-a-dare-especially-if-his-reward-is-all-you-can-eat-pancakes." This comes in handy for anyone who needs their dirty work done for them. In fact, he's proud to say he has a brown belt in Judo. (It's actually yellow, but he spilled some gravy on it.) Owen auditioned for The Island Chronicles because summer camp is just about the funnest place in the whole wide world - there's babes in bikinis, free food three times a day and your farts can echo right across the lake! Awesome! right|150px Sadie '' (The Large Sweetheart) '' - Sadie can't believe she was selected for The Island Chronicles. She's never been a part of anything cool - ever! Raised in the small town of Twig Harbour, Sadie's never done anything too exciting either. The only thing that Sadie gets totally excited about is hanging out with Katie, her best friend in the whole world (wait... make that the whole wide universe!) From the moment they met as next-door neighbours, it was friend-crush at first sight and they've been inseparable ever since. Sadie's room is filled with pictures of her and Katie, and every picture has oodles of little hearts drawn around them, because that's how much she loves her! So when Sadie heard that Katie wanted to audition for The Island Chronicles, Sadie wanted to audition with her. There was no way she was going to miss out on something that her best friend (wait... make that BFF!...no BFF in the whole in the whole wide universe, squared!), was going to be a part of. Because if Katie got picked she'd be gone all summer and there was no way Sadie could have survived that long without her! It would be like losing a leg. (No, that's not it- you can live without a leg.) It would be like losing her heart. (Awww... that's so cute, she loves hearts). So now Sadie can't wait to start their adventure! This going to be the bestest summer ever, with her bestest friend, in the bestest universe, ever! right|150px Trent '' (The Cool Guy) '' - Trent is proud to say that he just got his motorcycle license. He loves to ride and can't wait to buy his own set of wheels so he can convert it to a chopper- just as soon as he gets his hands on some "scratch." Eventually, Trent's goal is to have his own bike shop where he can build super-cool choppers that are world renowned. Trent has never gone out of his way to "get" people to like him. He'd just rather chill and get a good view of everything going on in the world. He's a straight shooter who tells it like it is. He would never say he's the "cool guy." Trent is the kind of guy who gets girls and has the other guys admiring him. He's just too likable to hate. His guitar and skateboard skills seal his status as one cool compadre. In his junior high graduating class he was voted as "Most Mysterious and Irresistible." (It was later discovered that the Voting Committee was comprised completely of girls, all of whom dated Trent.) Despite his good looks and easy going matter, Trent is smarter than he's given credit for. Though his grades don't reflect it, his IQ is well above anyone's expectations, including his own. His Dad wished he would follow in his footsteps and become an accountant, to which Trent has four words... NOT - IN - THIS - LIFETIME! Trent auditioned for The Island Chronicles because it sounded like a cool way to spend the summer...and $100,000 would make a nice down payment for that dream chopper. right|150px Tyler '' (The Sport Nut Who Sucks at Sports) '' - Tyler loves sports. He considers himself a pro-level player in hockey, football, basketball, tennis, gold, cricket, handball, shuffleboard, badminton, bocce ball, horseshoes, thumb wrestling and a few more he couldn't think off off hand. Unfortunately, his many coaches have different opinions of his skill level. Tyler loves anything that involves throwing, catching, hitting, bouncing or a combo of all the above. His gym teacher consistently gives Tyler an E for effort, but always keeps the First Aid Kit handy. He thinks that Tyler has a lot of enthusiasm and drive, but that talent and coordination are not his strong points. Tyler is competitive, but prides himself on his friendliness, too. When he's not throwing a ball back and forth, he can be found hanging out with his many friends. Tyler is stoked to be a part of The Island Chronicles. He loves the fact that there will be a variety of wild challenges to test his skills, so he's psyched! While he may never be a real pro, he always looks the part. Thanks to his rich and famous sportscaster Dad, (who is totally hooked up with all the major sponsors), Tyler is always outfitted in top-of-the-line logos. Tyler's Dad is proud that his boy made it onto the show and expects him to WIN! WIN! WIN! Tyler is under a lot of pressure, but isn't worried. He feels he'll do okay. If nothing else, he'll look swank in those track suits. Chapters Chapter I: Not So Happy Campers Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA “Yo! We’re coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I’m your host, Chris McLean.” The man says before continuing, “Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now! Here’s the deal…” The camera moves to a different angle to show Chris walking up the dock, “...Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this rundown summer camp. They’ll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat, haha…” Chris chuckles and then sensibly continues, “...And leave The Island Chronicles for good.” The camera pans out then zooms in on Chris near the bonfire. “Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which, lets face it they’ll probably blow in a week. To survive they’ll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food and each other.” Chris pauses for dramatic effect. “Each moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on… The… Island… Chronicles!” Chris finally announces before the theme begins to play. After the theme, the camera is pointing straight towards Chris who is back on the dock, “Welcome back to The Island Chronicles. Alright, its time to meet the first eleven campers! We told them they’d all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little peod, thats probably why.” Chris says before the boat arrives. “What so we’re staying here?” A tall tanned girl asks. “Yes, yes you are Courtney. But my crib with A/C is down the stream, that away” Chris points in the direction of the main lodge. “Great! This is exactly what I signed up for!” Courtney says angrily before taking her luggage and herself to the other end of the dock. “Eva!” Chris announces as a muscular girl steps off the boat and silently walks to the end of the dock. “Nice, glad you could make it” “Hi, I’m Courtney!” Courtney introduces herself to the mute. “That’s rude” “Noah!” Chris announces once again as a small weak-looking guy steps off the boat. “Wow, its so good to be here” Noah says sarcastically. “Way to lie about our accommodation it fooled everyone” “Yeah and nice way to put your sarcasm into place” Chris says. “Wait. This isn’t your stereotype is it cause I won’t last with you around” “mhm it is so… Good luck with that!” Noah says before walking to the end of the dock where Courtney and the silent Eva are standing. “Beth!” Chris announces as a small nerdy looking farm girl comes bounding towards him. She jumps onto him and wraps her hands around his neck, “Its so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you’re much shorter in real life.” “Thanks…” Chris awkwardly says before pushing Beth aside, “Geoff!” “How’s it going dudes! Wooohooo!” Geoff shouts whilst riding on the boat, as soon as it reaches the dock he jumps off and says, “Its so good to be here man!” “Its okay man!” Chris says, “Just head over there and we’ll be almost ready to start man! “Seriously, there’s more words in the English dictionary than ‘Man’ to describe someone. You should look at it sometime you might learn something” Noah says. “Won’t do! Time is way too precious to waste looking at a book with words and meanings” Chris says before continuing. “Hey everyone, this is Lindsay” Chris says as a beautiful and busty blonde steps off the boat with the aid of Chris. “Thanks Kyle!” Lindsay says. “Its Chris” he corrects her but it doesn’t sink in. “Who’s Chris? Is that Chris over there?” Lindsay asks, pointing to Eva. “No thats Eva and she’s a girl, well I think she is anyway” Chris says confused, “Anyway I’m Chris the host!” After the his announcement the clueless goof still looks at him spellbound. “Wait your Chris McLean! I’m a huge fan of yours, are you contestant as well? Be on my team!” Lindsay says happily. Chris sighs and then facepalms before shoving Lindsay out the way of the camera. “Here’s DJ!” “Yo Chris what’s up! Where’s the hot tub at?” DJ says before high fiving Chris. “Oh its somewhere, you’ll find it” Chris says before DJ takes his luggage to the end of the dock. “Looked a lot different on the application form” DJ mutters to himself before reaching the end of the dock. “Welcome… Ezekiel!” Chris announces as a young weird looking guy steps off the boat. “I think I see a bird” Ezekiel replies. “You know Ezekiel, a little advice here, try not to get yourself voted off too early in the game. Even though you were raised by weird prairie people, not everything they say is true” Chris advises Ezekiel whose listening very intently. “Yes sir!” Ezekiel salutes and then takes himself to the end of the dock, no luggage to be seen. “That’s just… Wow” Courtney says in disbelief. “Next up is…” Chris begins before being interrupted by the sound of very loud rap music. “What’s up people? LeShawna’s in the house!” A small big butt-ed girl shouts over the music whilst its still on its way towards the island. “Nice!” Chris says whilst LeShawna heads to the others, where she high fives DJ. “Next up are… Katie and Sadie” “Look Katie its a summer camp” Sadie says like a giddy child. “What?! We’re staying at a summer camp not a five star resort… Bummer” Katie replies. “But wait, I’ve always wanted to go to summer camp” Sadie says to a now tearful Katie. “Oh my gosh, same here” Katie’s tears almost simultaneously disappear, then they both run towards the end of the dock with their pinkies linked and raised up in the air. “Wow, I’ve always wanted to meet a pair of twins!” Lindsay says before wrestling both of them to the floor in a hugging manor. Sadie shoves Lindsay off them both, “Oh no we’re not twins, we’re just inseparable best friends!” “Oh now I see…” Lindsay gives them a blank, clueless facial expression before Chris cuts in. “Oh and by the way girls, you’re competing as an individual not as a pair on the show” Chris says. “Sure” They both say in unison before allowing Chris to continue. “Here is… Cody!” Chris announces as a small geeky looking boy steps off the boat, hands in pocket. “Yo Chris…” Cody inspects the rest of the group mostly looking at the girls, “Well I see the ladies have already arrived” He pulls out his chick magnet charms only to get smiles, nothing more. “Not all of the my man, not all of them…” Chris says as Cody grabs his things and heads to the rest of the cast, “Next up is… Tyler!” A bulky, jock-type teen appears on the camera water skiing towards the dock, Before failing and uncontrollably moving towards the large pile of baggage besides the group. “Wicked wipe out!” Chris shouts at a semi-conscious Tyler who just gives him a weak thumbs up. “Its all good, I was meant to do that” Tyler says before staggering to his feet. “Good because on the first episodes we don’t want parents filing lawsuits at the producers because of injuries, take full responsibility for it and we’ll all get along just perfectly!” Chris says before turning to face the camera once more, “This is… Gwen!” She takes one good look before giving Chris a death glare, “Why the f**k would you lie about staying in a five star resort on the application? Is it because if you revealed the true location not even half of us would’ve signed up! This is stupid oh my God” “This is why the producers picked you! And don’t go talking your way out to God now he ain’t gonna help you, because we’ve got documents which states that you will stay on the island/in the competition until you are voted out, disqualified, quit or leave. Any other reason we won’t grant you permission” Chris replies. “Well can I quit so I won’t endure the next eight weeks in this hell hole?” Gwen pleads. “No because its only the intro episode!” Chris says before pushing Gwen into the direction of the others. “Next up is… Duncan!” A average sized guy with a black and green mohawk stares angrily at Chris, “You know I don’t like surprises.” “Yeah your parole officer warned me about that but he also told me to give him a holler and have you sent back to juvie” Chris says. “Okay then” Duncan says as a sudden smirk brightens up his face. “Here’s our next contestant… Bridgette!” Chris announces as a blonde haired girl in a blue jumper with a surfboard in hand steps off the boat. “Hi!” Bridgette says as the others welcome her, mainly Geoff. “Nice board! You surf a lot?” Geoff begins to flirt. “I do actually, I run a surf shack back in my town. I also teach younger kids and adults if they want to learn” Bridgette says. “Awesome!” Geoff finishes up before making room next to him for her to stand. MORE TO COME! Extras Elimination Table Key * '''WINNER '''This person won the show and the million pound cash prize. * '''RUNNER-UP '''This person lost at the finale and placed second but walked away with one hundred thousand pounds. * '''GENDER '''This contestant was Male and was on the Boy's team. * '''GENDER '''This contestant was Female and was on the Girl's team. * '''WIN '''This contestant won team invincibility before the merge. * '''WIN '''This contestant won individual invincibility after the merge. * '''LOW '''This contestant was received the last marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * '''SAFE '''This contestant was safe and received a marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * '''QUIT/LEFT '''This contestant quit the game voluntarily or left for un/known reasons. * '''OUT '''This contestant was voted out of the competition.